1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to a wireless signal testing system and a method for establishing the system; in particular, the method is to acquire a qualified testing system by adjusting hardware and signals with determination of signal balance and accordance.
2. Description of Related Art
Since development of the modern wireless communication technology is getting mature, the end users may require higher quality of wireless communication. On the other hand, the manufacturer may develop various network facilities to cater to the needs of the different clients. For example, the network facility is such as the household network sharing machine, modem, or the network switch, router or access point for the wider area. The network facility may also be the router provided for the device to link mobile communication network.
To the need for the manufacturers' products shipping, the quality control is one of the most important steps. The quality control for the general wireless communication devices shipping is such as signal quality. The signal quality of the wireless signals of the network device is generally based on the examinations such as connection test, packet loss rate, received signal strength indicator (RSSI), data rate, and throughput for a period of time.
The conventional examination may meet the discrepancies among the testing machines and the unexpected hardware depletion resulting in signal error. Therefore, the unstable quality testing may cause poor product quality control. This drawback may be diminished by providing a golden sample to be a standard for compensation for the testing machines. However, the conventional examination may not substantially reduce the instability of the testing environment for the wireless communication device since the instability may result in low yield, high failure rate of retest, and error assessment because of hardware errors.